This disclosure relates generally to a downhole tool that generates photons (e.g., x-rays) to measure formation properties and, more particularly, to a downhole tool that operates with an electronic photon source at different endpoint energies.
This section is intended to introduce the reader to various aspects of art that may be related to various aspects of the present techniques, which are described and/or claimed below. This discussion is believed to be helpful in providing the reader with background information to facilitate a better understanding of the various aspects of the present disclosure. Accordingly, it should be understood that these statements are to be read in this light and not as admissions of any kind.
To locate and extract resources from a well, a wellbore may be drilled into a geological formation. Downhole tools are placed into the wellbore to identify properties of the downhole environment. A downhole formation density tool, for example, may be deployed within the sub-surface to measure physical properties of a surrounding geological formation. The formation density tool may include a source to emit high-energy photons into the geological formation. Some of the high-energy photons may interact with the geological formation and may then be detected by detectors on the formation density tool. The physical properties of the geological formation and other materials of the downhole environment may be determined from the characteristics of the detected high-energy photons.
In many downhole formation density tools, the high-energy photons have been generated by radioisotopic sources. Because radioisotopic sources may be difficult to acquire, difficult to transport, and difficult to dispose of, some formation density tools may instead use an electronic x-ray generator. X-ray generators may be easier to transport, easier to acquire, and easier to dispose of in comparison to radioisotopic sources. However, depending on the operating conditions, the x-ray generator may not provide a predictable and consistent output of photons. For instance, driving circuits of the x-ray generator may cause the x-ray generator to act differently depending on temperature, voltages, aging, or the like. Indeed, as downhole conditions change, so may the endpoint energies of the x-rays that are generated.